


Handmaiden and the Hound

by TheatreNerd24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreNerd24/pseuds/TheatreNerd24
Summary: Clara Poole was Sansa's handmaiden back in Winterfell. The day Robert Baratheon arrived to ask Ned if Sansa could marry Joffrey, Clara had her eye on The Hound, the man everyone's afraid of. She didn't know that after that night, her life would change.





	1. Chapter 1

“Is it true? Is the king and his court really coming?” asked Ayla.

Clara nodded. Ayla swooned, causing laughter. Clara knew that she wanted to spread her legs for the king.

“I heard that Jaime Lannister is gorgeous,” she added. “If I can’t get the king…”

Clara stopped listening. Ayla only cared about how many men she could sleep with. Clara had men flirt with her, but she believed in sleeping with men she loved. Of course, she made the mistake of sleeping with that stable boy years ago, but she thought she loved him. 

Women she was friends with when she was younger were already married and had children. From what she could see, many of them were unhappy. That was why Clara was waiting for so long. She wanted to marry for love. 

Clara hummed softly as she styled Sansa’s hair.

She nervously looked up at her. “Do you think he’ll like me?”

“Of course! You’re a beautiful girl.” 

Sansa smiled. “You are too! Woman, I mean!” She turned back. "He's so handsome. Do you think we'll be married soon?"

Clara paused. "I'm not sure if you're promised to him yet."

"Father will have to say yes! I really want to be queen someday!"

"And you will." Clara held the mirror in front of her so she could admire her hair. "Now run along! He should be arriving any minute!" 

"Here he comes!" squealed Ayla. 

Clara watched as the court started arriving. She smiled at the man in the hound helmet. He was really tall and sure to be handsome. He took it off and her face fell. Half his face was burnt.

The other handmaidens burst into laughter.

“Shut up!”

The handmaidens chuckled.

As Clara glared at the girls, his eyes wandered in her direction. He was sure that she was sticking up for him, something which never happened. He thought she was pretty, too. His eyes wandered around at the others, not wanting to get too caught up in her. Chances were that she was yelling at them about something else. 

King Robert stepped out and Ayla swooned. Clara didn't know what was so attractive about him. He was getting old and he was fat. 

The other girls still wouldn’t let it go during the feast.

“You want to sleep with him!” said Ayla.

“No, I don’t! I just don’t want you making fun of him!”

“He’s watching you!”

She couldn’t help but look. The handmaidens giggled. 

She sat down across from him. 

“The fuck you want?”

She was taken aback by his attitude. “I’m Sansa’s handmaiden, Clara.”

He only stared.

“And…I noticed that you’re Joffrey’s bodyguard.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been watching me?”

“Sansa pointed out Joffrey and you were standing with him.”

“You want to suck my dick, is that it? Just because I watch over the boy who’s marrying your girl.”

“N-no! You don’t like him! I saw that sneer when he turned his back! I’m afraid he’ll hurt Sansa…will you protect her?”

Sandor studied her. She gulped, thinking he’ll bite her head off. Tell Joffrey what she said and he’ll have her beheaded.

“I’ll watch your girl.”

Clara smiled. “Thank you…”

“Now fuck off!”

Her smile fell and she went back to her table. 

"What did he say?" asked Ayla in a sing song voice.

"He'll keep an eye on Sansa for me." 

The handmaidens exchanged a look and giggled some more. 

"What?"

"He did that because he's attracted to you!"

Clara rolled her eyes and got up. 

"Where are you going?"

"I-I don't feel well. I'm going to go get some sleep. Ayla, wake me up when Sansa is about to go back to her chamber."

She turned and left before anyone could protest. _I'm sick of them trying to get me to sleep with him. He doesn't care for me. He's better off with the whores, besides. They're much prettier than me._

What she didn't know was that he watched her leave, feeling a little sad. He liked how she looked at him when she spoke. People tended to look in another direction, but she looked into his eyes. 

The only reason why he didn't follow her was he still thought she didn't like him. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard more giggling. He turned to find the girls looking at him. "Shut the fuck up."


	2. Chapter 2

Clara hasn't spoken to Sandor since the night of the feast. When she saw him a couple days later, before everyone left for Kings Landing, she really wanted to thank him again, but judging by the grouchy look on his face, he didn't want to be bothered. 

Clara styled Sansa's hair one last time before she went off to Kings Landing. She kept on talking about Joffrey and she drowned her out. All she could think about was the look on Sandor's face when she mentioned that she knew he hated the boy. _Oh my poor, Princess._ Her stomach sunk as she thought about what Joffrey might do to her. She was about to mention it when she said something that caught her off guard. 

"I'll miss you!" 

By the way she was talking about Kings Landing, it sounded like she didn't care about Winterfell at all. Her face softened. "I'll miss you too, my dear."

Sansa smiled. "Will you come visit?"

"Perhaps."

That never happened. Not long after she left, Theon Greyjoy took over Winterfell. After he killed Maester Lewin, she had enough and fled Winterfell. 

She could still remember the people's cries when they started attacking them. The look on her sisters face when she caught her packing. 

_"Are you leaving us?"_

_"I will not put up with this any longer."_

_"What about me? Ayla? Mother? Bran? Rickon?"_

_Clara had looked at her tearfully. "Bran and Rickon are probably dead. You, Ayla and mother are welcome to come with me."_

But they hadn't. They insisted that they stay and help the survivors. Clara had left without another word. 

Clara walked into an inn, which was full of men. The lot of them were shouting and drinking. She slipped into the back unnoticed. Her eyes wandered around the inn, stopping at one of the tables. One of the boys looked oddly familiar. The boy looked shocked. Clara figured that she did know him. Sitting up straighter, she tried getting a better look. The boy nervously looked away. She started to stand when the innkeepers wife placed soup and bread in front of her. Sitting back down, she dug in. _I'm just seeing things._

Her calmness was disrupted when two men dragged in a tall man, hooting. 

Clara bit her lip. She has only seen one man that big. Shaking her head, she reminded herself it couldn't be. _He's still in Kings Landing with Sansa._

"Now that's an uncommonly large person!" said Thoros. He yanked the sack off his head, revealing Sandor Clegane. Clara almost dropped her bowl. "It isn't a man at all! A hound!"

"Thoros, the fuck you doing here?"

"Drinking and talking too much. Same as always." He turned to the other men, unaware that the younger boys were starting to sneak out. "A pretty prize, lads!" 

Sandor was the only one who noticed. He focused on the smallest. "Girl!" She froze. He turned back to Thoros. "What in the seven hells are you doing with the Stark bitch?"

Clara let out a gasp. Thoros and Sandor looked her way. _Oh_ _no._ She sunk in her seat. Sandor raised an eyebrow and started towards her. She sunk lower as he approached, hoping she'll disappear. He sat across from her. 

_Fuck._

"What brings you here?" He sounded more surprised than angry. 

"I was on my way to Kings Landing to visit Sansa." She sat up and glared at him. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be watching over her. Did she die? You get nervous about breaking your promise and you ran away? And-"

"She's alive!" he snapped. She jolted. "I tried to get her to come with me! She refused! I'm glad, because how would it look if I was running around with her?!" 

She sighed and leaned back. 

"Why are you here?" His voice softened a bit.

"The Ironborn took over...killed some of us..." Her stomach sunk, as she realized that once she left, her mother and sister could've been killed. She felt the soup in the back of her throat. _I should've captured them when they were asleep. But all I cared about was my own safety._ "I...I...goodnight." 

Thoros approached the table as she left. "How do you know her?"

"She was Sansa Stark's old handmaiden."

"She's pretty."

Sandor nodded. 

The next morning, the men tied Sandor up again and headed out. Clara woke up to find them gathered outside. 

"Wait!" She ran towards them. Arya was also standing near them, asking Sandor questions as he was led to a cart. 

His eyes darted over to her and he froze. Arya also turned, confused at why they were looking at each other like that. 

One of the men approached her. "You coming with us?" smirked the man. He placed a sack over her head. 

"Take this off me!"

"Can't have you knowing where we're going." He lifted her up onto a horse. 

"What are you doing to him?" 

"Not your concern." 

Clara sighed and figured that she shouldn't ask anymore questions if she wanted to go with them. 


End file.
